


Freedom

by ArtxNoise



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Oh Sehun-centric, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtxNoise/pseuds/ArtxNoise
Summary: ''¿Qué significa estar vivo?''Esa era la pregunta que Oh Sehun se hacia todos los días, tratando de buscar una razón o motivo para seguir con vida.
Kudos: 2





	Freedom

‘’ ¿Qué significa estar vivo? ‘’

Esa era la pregunta que Oh Sehun venía haciéndose desde el primer momento que empezó a razonar, ¿qué significaba sentir el corazón latir por algo en específico? ¿Qué significaba tener una razón para existir?

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el pelinegro se encontraba armando una maleta, sacando cosas que iba a necesitar para esta nueva etapa de su vida, sus manos estaban sudorosas y un poco temblorosas, jamás había pensado que debía llegar al punto de cometer un asesinato para poder ser libre.

Ordenó su cama por una última vez, tomó su ordenador y eliminó todo el historial de búsqueda de su navegador, quería borrar cualquier rastro de su crimen, después de todo no podía ser capturado, no cuando estaba a un paso de saborear su libertad.

Dio un suspiro largo, cerró su maleta y luego salió de su apartamento, no sin antes darle una última mirada a sus perros, sus amigos que lo acompañaron por tanto tiempo en este camino lleno de incertidumbres, los amigos más leales que pudiese haber tenido, los amigos que hoy debía abandonar.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y caminó hacia el ascensor, bajó al estacionamiento y se dirigió a su auto, subió la maleta a la parte trasera y luego subió el a la parte del conductor, encendió el motor y salió de su apartamento.

Antes de cometer cualquier crimen debía hacer una parada muy crucial, una parada clave para poder llevar a cabo tal fechoría que tenía en mente. Estacionó el auto en un callejón oscuro para poder ocultarse de cualquier persona que pudiese seguirlo, después de todo la vida de un idol era algo que le pertenece al público ¿no?

¡No más!

Sehun sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, dio tono tres veces hasta que escuchó respuesta en la otra línea.

-Estoy en el callejón izquierdo al lado del banco de sangre, no te tardes –dicho eso cortó la llamada sin ninguna otra explicación.

Pasaron unos quince minutos que se sintieron como horas interminables, horas en las que Sehun estaba tembloroso con mil y un ideas, ¿y si esa no es la solución? ¿Qué va pasar después? ¿Qué va pasar con su carrera y los compañeros que lo vieron convertirse de un niño que iba por el mundo sonriendo con esos ojos de media luna a un hombre frío luchando con sus demonios más profundos?

Un golpe en la ventana lo sacó de su trance y nada más vio a un joven con vestuario quirúrgico frente a su puerta, estaba con una mascarilla, pero Sehun sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Tarde. –dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su auto.

-Podrías haberte bajado del auto y entrar al hospital a ayudarme.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me vea alguien? ¡Ni hablar! Llevo planeando esto desde hace meses, cada detalle en falso podría ser la ruina para mí.  
-Como sea, tengo lo que me pediste.

Sehun vio la camilla atrás del joven, se acercó y vio con detalle el cuerpo que estaba en esa camilla, tenía facciones similares a las suyas, pero era un completo extraño que había muerto en un desafortunado accidente de tránsito.

-Traté de conseguir a alguien que tuviera facciones similares a las tuyas, no es fácil cuando tienes que ver cientos de cadáveres llegar a la morgue todos los días, pero hoy fue tu día de suerte, este tipo murió hoy, al parecer según los oficiales no tenía familia, vivía solo en la ciudad, así que no fue difícil poder encontrar una manera de desaparecer el cuerpo.

-Gracias, hiciste un buen trabajo.

El joven suspiró.

-Escucha, todavía estás a tiempo de cometer un error, siempre puedes pedir ayuda, te conozco, el niño que solía alegrarnos el día en la primaria está en ti, sabes que puedes salir delante de este momento.

¿Podría?

¿Podría olvidar este momento y regresar a casa con sus perros? ¿Podría jugar con ellos, comer algo casero y luego irse a dormir sabiendo que al siguiente día tendría que ensayar con sus compañeros para el siguiente álbum? Tendría que volver a la rutina de ser Sehun el idol, Sehun el perfecto, Sehun el que siempre se preocupa por los demás por sobre su propia felicidad.

¿Podría dejar sus planes atrás?

Dio una sonrisa al joven enfermero y simplemente le dio una palmada en su hombro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Hyunmin, has sido bastante bueno conmigo, pero mis decisiones son algo que tomo yo, lo que es correcto para mí lo decido yo y nadie más –dijo en un tono frío y filoso que fácilmente podrían cortar las buenas intenciones del otro muchacho.

Sin ninguna otra palabra simplemente con ayuda de su amigo metió el cadáver en su auto para luego encender el motor y desaparecer de ese lugar.

Tenía la mirada fija en el camino, anteriormente había escrito a sus compañeros que iría de viaje fuera de Seúl para poder despejar su mente y ellos habían accedido.

Pensaba en los buenos momentos que había tenido junto a ellos, su segunda familia, sus hermanos, disfrutó cada minuto con ellos, cada presentación, cada concierto y cada reunión, estar con ellos era una bendición y desde el fondo de su corazón les deseaba lo mejor.

Siempre les desearía lo mejor, incluso si eso significaba no volverlos a ver nunca más.

…

Llegó a una calle apartada a las afueras de Seúl, casi iba a amanecer por lo que tenía que ser cauteloso, cualquier auto apareciendo por el camino podría significar un peligro para él.

Se puso unos guantes y tomó su maleta, empezó a vestir el cadáver con ropa que traía dentro, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que entallaba en aquel cuerpo sin vida, tenía proporciones similares a las suyas. 

Luego de vestir el cadáver lo cambió de lugar, lo pasó al asiento del conductor, acomodó sus manos en el volante, los pies en los pedales.

Estaba a punto de concluir su crimen, sentía la melancolía atacar su corazón, pero su adrenalina por el sentimiento de libertad podía más, acomodó cada detalle a la perfección, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo puso en el asiento del conductor, al igual que su billetera, se despojó de cualquier objeto de valor y lo dejó en su auto.

Miró todo, recordó la vez que había comprado el auto, ese día se sintió tan feliz, siempre le habían gustado los Audi y el día que por fin pudo comprar uno se sintió dichoso. Recordó las aventuras en el auto y llegó a la conclusión que su vida había sido una montaña rusa de sentimientos variados.

¿Había sentido paz? Probablemente en el pasado.

Su auto estaba estacionado frente a un acantilado, había ninguna baranda de seguridad, era como si todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para para él específicamente.  
Encendió el motor de su auto, quitó el freno y en un movimiento rápido puso el pie del cadáver sobre el acelerador de su auto, haciéndose a un lado automáticamente.  
Vio cómo su auto avanzó a una velocidad violenta y fue a dar justo al acantilado, el vehículo salió volando y dio vueltas contra unas enormes rocas.

El lujoso auto se hacía pedazos frente a él y lo único que Sehun pudo hacer fue sonreir, sonreir porque lo que más había deseado se había hecho realidad.  
Deseaba matar su persona, deseaba ser libre de quién era, pero era demasiado egoísta para suicidarse, era demasiado egoísta para tomar una sobredosis de anti depresivos y morir.

Él quería algo más, quería volver a nacer, volver a tener una oportunidad de reescribir su vida a su manera, sin nadie que estuviera entrometiéndose en sus decisiones.   
El auto empezó a prenderse en llamas, convirtiendo todo en cenizas, el cadáver quedaría irreconocible, probablemente quedaría hecho cenizas y no podrían hacer ninguna autopsia.

Perfecto, todo era jodidamente perfecto para él.

Vio como al fondo el sol empezaba a salir, dio un suspiro y caminó alejándose del lugar.

Desde hoy ya no sería Oh Sehun, desde hoy podía ser lo que él quisiera, había roto los límites y las posibilidades de construir su nueva vida eran infinitas.  
Y le encantaba eso.

Estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier camino que lo lleve a su felicidad, porque ahora tenía lo que tanto había anhelado desde hace mucho.

Libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia que me atrevo a publicar en esta plataforma, solía escribir hace bastante pero lo dejé hace bastante. Decidí escribir este oneshot como un desahogo, espero y les haya gustado


End file.
